christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Wrapping
Christmas Wrapping is a Christmas song by American band The Waitresses and was released in 1981. It tells the story of several near-misses a young woman has seeking the company of a young man she's interested in, and how the wear and tear of the year is starting to put her off even Christmas. Trivia *A & P, the supermarket that provides the woman in the song with "the world's smallest turkey", was a major US Supermarket chain until the mid-2010's when it closed down or sold off its remaining stores. As of 2016, the chain no longer exists. *While The Waitresses had a few hits in the 1980's and still have a small but loyal following, repeat play at Christmas-time makes this easily their most recognized song. Lyrics "Bah hum-bug!" No that's too strong Cause it is my favo-rite holi-day But all this year's been a busy blur Don't think I have the en-er-gy To add to my al-rea-dy mad rush Just cause it's tis the sea-son The per-fect gift for me would be Comp-le-tions and con-nec-tions left from Last year, ski shop En-coun-ter, most in-ter-es-ting Had his num-ber, but never the time Most of '81 pas-sed along those lines So deck the halls, trim those trees Raise up cups of Christ-mas che-er I just need to catch my brea-th Christ-mas by my-self this year bridge #1 Cal-en-dar pic-ture, frozen land-scape Chil-led this room for twen-ty four days Ever-greens, spark-ling snow Get this win-ter over with! Flashback to spring-time, saw him again Would've been good to go for lunch Couldn't a-gree when we were both free We trie-d, we sai-d we'd keep in tou-ch Didn't of cour-se til sum-mer-time Out to the bea-ch to his bo-at Could I join him? No, this time it was me sun-burn in the thi-rd de-gree Now the cal-en-dar's just one page And, of course I am excited Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind Not to do too much ab-out it bridge #2 #1 Merry Christmas Merry Christmas But I'll think I'll miss this one this year Chior #1 for three more times Hardly dash-ing throu-gh the snow Cause I bun-dled up too ti-ght Last min-ute have-to-do's A few cards, a few calls Cause it's r-s-v-p No thanks, no party lights It's Chris-tmas Eve gonna re-lax Turn-ed down all my in-vites Last fall I had a night to my-self Same guy called, Hall-o-ween par-ty Wait-ed all night for him to show This time his car would-n't go For-get it, it's cold, it's get-ting late Trud-ge on home to cele-brate In a qui-et way, un-wind Do-ing Christ-mas right this time bridge #3 A&P has pro-vided me With the world's small-est tur-key Al-ready in the oven, nice and hot Oh damn! Guess what I forgot? So on with the bo-ots back out in the snow To the on-ly all-night gro-ce-ry When what to my wond-er-ing eyes should appear In the line is that guy I've been chas-ing all year I'm spend-ing this one alone he said Need a break, this year's been crazy I said 'Me too', but why are you? You mean you forgot cran-berries too? Then sud-den-ly we laughed and laughed Caught on to what was hap-pen-ing That Chris-tmas magic's brought this tale To a very happy end-ing Bridge #4 #2 Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Couldn't miss this one this year Chior #2 until the song fades out Appearances in Christmas specials * Fred Claus * Shrek the Halls * Glee: Extraordinary Merry Christmas (2011) Category:Songs